phineaseferbfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Viagem no Corpo da Candace
|original = Journey to the Center of Candace |imagem = Viagem ao Corpo da Candace Imagem 380.jpg |legenda = Phineas e Ferb constroem um submarino para encolher e depois ir para dentro do estômago de Pinky para pegar a Faixa de Distintivos de Isabella que ela comeu. |temporada = 1 |produçao = 111b |transmissao = 20 |nt = 20 |escritor = Bobby Gaylor Martin Olson |storyboards = Kim Roberson Kent Osborne |diretor = Dan Povenmire |eua = 29 de Fevereiro de 2008 |br = 26 de Fevereiro de 2008 |emparelhadocom = "O Aniversário da Mamãe" }} " " é o vigésimo episódio da 1ª Temporada. Estreou nos Estados Unidos em 29 de Fevereiro de 2008 pelo Disney Channel, e no Brasil em 26 de Fevereiro de 2008, pelo Disney Channel. Sinopse Phineas e Ferb criam um submarino que encolhe para resgatar uma rara faixa que Isabella conquistou nas Garotas companheiras, a qual foi comida por Pink. Os meninos terminam por entrar no corpo de Candace, que está saindo com Jeremy. Enquanto isso, Heinz está com Perry em uma fábrica falida de aspiradores de pó, tentando acabar com todas as pessoas que não conseguem se decidir. Enredo Phineas e Ferb não conseguem decidir o que vão fazer hoje, um Submarino Nuclear ou um Raio Encolhedor. Linda comenta que eles tem muita imaginação, Candace comendo seu cereal recebe uma ligação de Jeremy que pede para ela ir com ele até a loja de seu tio. Ela fica tão feliz que cospe seu cereal e liga para Stacy. Isabella aparece com Pinky para mostrar aos meninos sua faixa rara que ela conseguiu na cerimônia das Garotas Companheiras. Quando ela termina seu comentário Pink pula e come sua faixa. Ferb mostra a Phineas seus planos, então eles decidem resgatar a faixa. Como Pink gosta de comer queijo quente Phineas colocará o queijo quente construirá o submarino e com o raio encolhedor irá encolhe-lo. Eles entrarão no sanduíche e conseguirão resgatar a faixa de Isabella. Na hora que Pink vai comer o queijo quente ela ouve um som de gato e vai embora, Isabella tenta resgata-la e enquanto isso Candace come o sanduíche. Enquanto isso, Perry é avisado que seu inimigo está na loja de aspiradores de pó que faliu. Perry vai para esse lugar e se encontra com o Dr. Doofenshmirtz, eles decidem mudar o jeito de agir. Então Doofenshmirtz diz ao agente P seu plano antes de capturá-lo. Ele cria o Decididor-Inator para destruir as pessoas que não conseguem se decidir. Em seguida, Perry lembra que no café da manhã, Phineas e Ferb disseram que não conseguiam se decidir sobre o que iam fazer naquele dia. Perry então prende Heinz e liga para a central. Phineas e Ferb entram no corpo de Candace ao som de Estrada Hemoglobina. Quando eles recebem um telefonema de Isabella, que está se perguntando onde eles estão pois o sanduíche desapareceu, Phineas percebe que eles estão no corpo de Candace. Doofenshmirtz com um truque acaba prendendo Perry, e depois se prendendo de novo. Phineas liga para Candace e diz a ela que eles estão em seu corpo, Candace fica chateada pois ela está no seu passeio com Jeremy. Os meninos depois de coçarem sua garganta, chegam a seus olhos para ver o que ela vê. Então os dois percebem que ela está com Jeremy. Para tentar sair, eles usam seus braços e pernas e penduram-a de cabeça para baixo nas barras de ferro no parque. Quando Candace vai vomita-los para fora ela se levanta e Phineas e Ferb não conseguem sair. Os meninos, ainda dentro de Candace, estão indo à loja do tio de Jeremy. Ela tosse e eles são expelidos. Jeremy vai buscar água quando vê que ela não está bem. Candace rapidamente chama a sua mãe enquanto há uma perseguição de Perry e Doofenshmirtz no telhado da loja. Perry liberta-se do cinto e Doof entra no submarino. O aspirador de pó é acionado fazendo com que Linda não veja a invenção de Phineas e Ferb que sobe para o alto da loja. Isabella retorna com sua faixa e diz aos meninos que Pinky tinha vomitou-a, enquanto Jeremy mostra o cardápio a Candace. Seu tio criou um sanduíche com o seu nome. Nesta hora Doofenshmirtz aperta o botão de minimizar e o submarino cai no sanduíche de Candace. Antes que ela pudesse comê-lo, Pinky pula e come o sanduíche. Doofenshmirtz dentro dele percebe que está em um cachorro e por alguns estantes diz que ele pode fazer xixi em toda a Área dos Três Estados. Músicas *''Estrada Hemoglobina'' Galeria de Imagens Créditos Finais Enquanto Pinky está dormindo, Doofenshmirtz se pergunta onde ele está. Ele descobre que ele está dentro de um cachorro (Pinky) e planeja fazer xixi em toda a Área dos Três Estados e ri maldosamente, depois faz uma pausa, suspira, e diz: "Ai, o que é que eu estou fazendo da minha vida?﻿" Piadas Recorrentes Linha do "Meio Jovem" Ué, Cadê o Perry? Linha do Ferb O Que Está Fazendo? Entrada de Perry Para o Esconderijo Ele usa um teclado para ativar uma seção de rotação da cerca, que o arremessa através de um alçapão no gramado. Ah, Aí Está Você Perry! Jingle do Mal Fábrica de Aspiradores Doofenshmirtz! Eu Te Odeio! Informações de Fundo *O Tio Joe é provavelmente o irmão da mãe de Jeremy, porque ele se parece com ela. *Quando Doofenshmirtz revela o globo de neve que usaria para capturar Perry, pode-se ouvir ao fundo o som do instrumental de Inverão. Informações de Produção *Descrição original do episódio para o Phineas e Ferbereiro de 2008: Phineas and Ferb-ruary press release: http://www.disneychannelmedianet.com/assets/pr%5Chtml/PAF_020108.html ::In "Journey to the Center of Candace," airing Friday, Ferb-ruary 29, Isabella's dog, Pinky, accidentally eats her Fireside Girls badge sash, so Phineas and Ferb devise a plan to build a shrinking submarine so they can go inside Pinky's stomach and retrieve it. Unfortunately they end up inside Candace's stomach, right in the middle of her big date with Jeremy. Erros *Candace diz que ela é alérgica à lactose, mas no início desse episódio ela é vista comendo cereais com leite. No entanto, este pode ser leite de soja ou de cabra. *Se os tacos estavam no estômago Candace desde a noite passada, eles não seriam reconhecidos mais como tacos. Na verdade, eles já estariam digeridos e não estariam no estômago. Além disso, eles parecem que foram engolidos de uma vez pois eles estão quase inteiros. *Os meninos deveriam ter ouvido quando Candace falou para si mesma antes que ela comesse o sanduíche. Então eles deveriam saber que era seu estômago e que estavam lá dentro. Eles também devem ter ouvido a sua voz de dentro de seu estômago. Uma explicação poderia ser que o submarino é à prova de som, embora se isto fosse uma função. *Quando o submarino se conecta aos nervos de Candace, Phineas diz que eles estão em seu estômago. No entanto, não há maneira de se conectar ao sistema nervoso dentro do estômago. *Durante a música Estrada Hemoglobina, vemos um glóbulo vermelho se dividindo ao meio como se fosse por mitose. Células vermelhas do sangue não se reproduzem dessa forma. No entanto, este erro não pode contar, pois há muita imprecisão biológica neste episódio. *Quando os meninos estão construindo o submarino, ele é verde. No entanto, quando eles são vistos dentro de Candace, ele está azul. Isto poderia ser explicado como os fluidos corporais são diferentes adicionando uma coloração ao submarino. Continuidade *﻿Quando Doofenshmirtz indica o grande globo de neve, um pouco do instrumental do "Inverão" toca no fundo. *A ansiedade de Ferb para comer um sanduíche é vista novamente ("Luzes, Candace, Ação"). Alusões *'Viagem ao Centro da Terra﻿ -' O nome deste episódio é derivado do romance Viagem ao Centro da Terra de Jules Verne. *'Viagem Fantástica (1966) -' O mini-submarino para entrar no corpo humano é uma homenagem do filme Viagem Fantástica. Trivialidades *Primeiro episódio que Perry mostra carinho para com Phineas e Ferb. *Primeiro episódio que Perry não precisa lutar com Doofenshmirtz para detê-lo. *Primeiro episódio que Doofenshmirtz usa uma das invenções de Phineas e Ferb. *Terceiro episódio que leva o nome de Candace no título ("Luzes, Candace, Ação", "Candace Perde a Cabeça"). *Segunda vez que as orelhas de Candace são vistas. *Segunda vez que o plano de Phineas e Ferb sai pela culatra ("Eu Grito, Tu Gritas"). Elenco *Yan Gesteira como Phineas *Gustavo Pereira como Ferb *Flávia Fontenelle como Candace *Bruna Laynes como Isabella e Érika Menezes como Jenny *Tereza Cristina como Mãe *Mário Cardoso como Pai ♦ *Dee Bradley Baker como Perry e Pinky, Gato Preto, Vozes Adicionais *Samir Murad como Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Vozes Adicionais *Carlos Seidl como Major Monograma, Vozes Adicionais *Ronalth Abreu como Buford ♦ *Charles Emmanuel como Jeremy *Hannah Buttel como Stacy *Vozes adicionais: Carmem Sheila ♦ designa um personagem que não aparece neste episódio Referências en:Journey to the Center of Candace pl:Podróż do wnętrza Fretki Categoria:Episódios Categoria:Episódios da 1ª Temporada Categoria:Candace Flynn